A Bailarina
by Lady Murder
Summary: E ela dançava e dançava, enquanto ele observava. - Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas -


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Fato.

**-x-**

**Fic para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**

-**x-**

**A Bailarina**

_E ela dançava e dançava, enquanto ele observava_

**-x-**

Uma pirueta. Duas. Três. Um pequeno salto. E mais piruetas. Outro salto; Piruetas.

A música clássica ecoava naquela sala repleta de espelhos e guiava os passos de uma garota. Uma nota; uma pirueta. Outra nota; um salto. E assim ela seguia.

Girava, girava, pulava, pulava. Os braços se moviam como se fossem ondas, a sola dos pés não tocava o chão, somente a ponta dos dedos. E não parava.

Os longos cabelos loiros presos em um coque. Os olhos turquesa ora fechados, ora abertos. A pele levemente suada. O tronco coberto por um colã preto. A cintura, por uma saia rosa-claro. Uma fina meia-calça branca cobria-lhe as pernas. Sapatilhas pretas nos pés.

Dançando.

Sem parar.

A música invadia seus ouvidos e a fazia ficar em uma espécie de transe, onde só havia ela, a música e a dança.

Não, mentira. Havia mais algo; alguém. Ali no canto, observando.

Sentado na posição de lótus. Mãos descansando nas pernas. Tronco ereto. Corpo ainda coberto pela farda colegial. Lábios levemente entreabertos. Cabelos longos e castanhos balançando ao fraco vento do ventilador.

Olhos atentos.

Eram de um tom perolado, estes. Observavam tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Tudo, porque todos os detalhes eram percebidos. Nada, porque nenhum desses detalhes o interessava. Em seu campo de visão estava toda a sala, porém só uma coisa prendia sua atenção.

A bailarina.

Cada gesto e cada passo. Cada erro e cada acerto. Cada expressão. Nada dela escapava aos olhos atentos dele.

Olhos que percebiam tudo.

-x-

_Andava apressado, com passos largos. Mochilas jogadas nas costas. Olhar firme a frente. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e se jogar em sua cama. Às vezes a escola conseguia ser incrivelmente estressante. _

_Principalmente quando pessoas, que ainda acham que ainda estão no primário, ficam fazendo piadinhas incrivelmente idiotas sobre olhos. Sobre os __seus__ olhos._

_Bufou e continuou andando. As brincadeiras podiam até ser irrelevantes, mas ele não conseguia tirá-las da cabeça – chegava a ser deprimente._

_Ele, então, parou. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que o lugar onde estava era um local desconhecido do colégio (ele nunca se preocupou em ver cada canto dali)._

_Como estava perdido em pensamentos, não percebeu aonde ia._

_Ia dar meia-volta, quando uma música começou a tocar em uma sala ali perto. Era calma, clássica e suave. Levantou as sobrancelhas e, sem pensar, foi até onde o som saía. _

_Em cima da porta, uma placa indicava que essa era a sala de dança, fazendo-o pensar em balé, imediatamente. Sem saber porquê, pôs a mão na maçaneta japonesa. _

_Talvez fosse a música, ou não, mas algo naquele local o atraía. Devagar, correu a porta. E então, a primeira palavra que veio em sua cabeça foi: deusa._

_Sim, uma deusa. Com seus lindos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo a acompanhá-la em seus passos. Com seus braços brancos movimentando-se como ondas. Com seu rosto delicado a sentir a música. Com seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos levemente entreabertos. Com seu corpo esbelto com algumas gotas de suor. Com seus olhos turquesa antes fechados, entretanto agora abertos, e a encará-lo._

_Imediatamente fechou a porta. Fechou-a e começou a andar para qualquer lugar com passos rápidos. _

_Não fazia idéia do que acontecera, só sabia que não queria que se repetisse. No momento em que a viu, sentiu seu corpo entrar em uma espécie de transe, onde só existiam ele, ela, e o vazio. Sentira-se perdido, mas ao mesmo tempo confortável. E quando ela o encarou... Foi como se tudo simplesmente tivesse parado. Não sabia _como _conseguira escapar._

"_Ei, espera!" A voz que ecoou era doce e não estava muito atrás de si. Parou. Sabia quem era. _

_Virou-se devagar, mentalizando qualquer bobagem que o impedisse de perceber os detalhes da garota. E lá estava ela, sorrindo. _

"_Você... Queria falar comigo ou saber algo sobre as aulas de dança? Porque se quiser, eu falo com a professora sobre, ela não está, mas quando..."_

"_Não, não estou interessado nas aulas". Disse, firme, sem conseguir deixar de encará-la. _

"_Então... o que queria?" Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho._

"_Nada, só... Errei a sala". Diante a essa resposta, ela somente arqueou a sobrancelha, como se dissesse 'Existe uma placa avisando do que se trata a sala'. _

_Ele começou a dar meia-volta, para sair dali, quando ela pôs a mão em seu ombro. "Você não... Quer entrar e me ver dançar?"_

_A pergunta definitivamente o pegara de surpresa. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou mais firmemente, como que para ter certeza se ela estava mesmo questionando-o sobre aquilo. Como ela não negou, ele franziu o cenho._

"_Eu... Tenho que ir para casa". Mentiu._

"_Se você estava vagando pela escola, então não tem que ir". Ela sorriu, desafiadora. Ele suspirou._

"_Por que quer que eu veja? Não pode chamar qualquer outra pessoa?"_

"_Bem, você estava passando por aqui, então é mais fácil chamá-lo. E... Bem, é sempre bom ter uma... Platéia, quando se está dançando. E você... Parece-me... Uma boa platéia". Ela disse, corando no fim da resposta._

_Ele franziu mais o cenho, ignorando o desconcerto da menina. Realmente queria vê-la dançar, mas ao mesmo tempo achava isso uma perda de tempo. Passou a mão na nuca, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. "Olha... Que tal eu... Eu vir amanhã?" Perguntou, meio incerto._

_O rosto da garota se iluminou. "Seria ótimo! Digo, obrigada. Eu realmente preciso de uma opinião sobre um novo passo e... Bem, esteja aqui amanhã nesse horário, certo?" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo a visível felicidade._

"_É, claro... Bem, até amanhã". Disse, dando seu típico sorriso de canto e dando meia-volta._

"_Até! Ah, eu sou Ino. Yamanaka Ino". Ela disse, também sorrindo._

_Ele virou a cabeça para trás, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto. "Hyuuga Neji". E sumiu no corredor._

-x-

Ino sorriu ao lembrar-se daquele dia. Desde então Neji sempre ia ali, vê-la dançar. Enquanto ela o fazia, ele apenas a observava. Não falava nada enquanto ela não começava um assunto.

Mas, talvez, era por isso que Ino gostava tanto de Neji. Ele não era nem um falso bajulador, nem um idiota reclamão. Não falava se gostava ou não da dança. Não que precisasse, afinal, com um olhar, ele demonstrava se aquilo o agradara ou não.

Um arrepio correu na espinha da Yamanaka quando ela se lembrou do olhar do Hyuuga. Isso fora um dos principais motivos para que ela o chamasse para estar ali. No momento em que o encarara, sentiu como se o mundo todo estivesse girando, em um redemoinho que a levava direto para o fundo dos olhos dele.

Poderia parecer meio dramático, porém era assim que ela se sentia.

A música parou e ela também. Pegou uma pequena toalha que estava no chão e enxugou sua testa. Sorriu e caminhou até ele.

"E então?" O silêncio que se dera desde que a música acabara deu lugar à voz doce da garota. "Como fui hoje?" Em passos lentos, aproximou-se de Neji. Ele, por sua vez, levantou-se, sorrindo discretamente e encarou-a; e ela sorriu. "Ótimo, pois a competição está perto".

"Por que tanta insegurança quanto a essa competição de dança? Sabe que irá ganhar". Neji deu de ombros.

"Ei, queridinho, essa é uma competição muito importante, sabia? Dentre milhares, somente uma será escolhida! Não será nenhum pouco fácil".

"Eu sei. Mas você vai ganhar. É boa e sabe disso".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Bem, eu sei que irei aumentar seu ego já enorme agora, mas você é a melhor bailarina que já vi".

"Ah, é? E quantas já viu?" Cruzou os braços, desafiadora.

"Algumas". Ele revirou os olhos.

"Ok, então. Tomara que esteja certo". Ela sorriu, se afastando para pegar suas coisas.

"Eu... Vou indo". Neji disse, mais sério. "Até amanhã, Yamanaka".

Ino franziu o cenho. Odiava quando ele a chama pelo sobrenome. "Ino, Neji. Ino". Ele só riu e deu de ombros, saindo do local. A Yamanaka mordeu o lábio inferior. "Neji... Você não quer ir na... Na lanchonete perto daqui comigo?"

Ele parou. Não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo. A pergunta _realmente_ o pegara de surpresa. Aparentemente, Ino era cheia de questões surpreendentes. Ainda que se falassem todo dia, nunca haviam sequer se cumprimentado fora daquela sala. Como se fosse uma espécie de tabu falarem um com outro, fora dali.

Neji passou a mão na nuca e Ino corou um pouco, reconhecendo aquele gesto. Ele se virou para ela. "Claro. Mas vamos logo, pois estou morrendo de fome". O Hyuuga disse, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Ele sabia exatamente porque estava assim. Primeiramente, porque seria a primeira vez que "sairia" com uma garota. Até aquele dia, nunca dera real importância a encontros, namoros, etc. Na verdade, chegava a achar perda de tempo, afinal, tinha coisas mais importantes – como o vestibular – com o que se preocupar.

Em segundo, porque seria, de certa forma, _estranho_ estar com Ino em um lugar onde não fosse a sala de dança. Acabara se acostumando àquilo. E por último, porque não tinha certeza nenhuma se aquilo mudaria a relação dos dois.

Poderia parecer bobagem, mas ele realmente se preocupava com isso. Apesar das várias conversas que os dois tiveram, não eram propriamente amigos. Ou seja, aquela simples ida à lanchonete, poderia significar, sim, um encontro.

"Certo. Eu... Vou só botar uma calça e uma blusa e a gente vai". Ino disse, sorrindo levemente.

Nervosismo definia muito bem a situação dos dois.

-x-

Os dois saíram do, quase vazio, colégio. Pareciam meio distantes um do outro, como se fossem somente dois estranhos passando. Percorreram o caminho até a lanchonete, em silêncio.

Ao chegarem, sentaram-se e cada um pediu uma coisa, e logo o silêncio voltou a reinar. Ino mordia com um pouco de força o lábio inferior e Neji observava os carros passando na rua.

"Eu tinha uma idéia diferente de como seria essa ida à lanchonete..." ela murmurou, olhando para a mesa.

"Ah, desculpe-me. Acho que... Perdi-me em pensamentos". Neji disse, sorrindo.

"Tudo bem..." ela devolveu o sorriso. "E então, Neji, vai fazer vestibular para quê?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "Nós nunca... conversamos sobre isso?"

"Bem, não. Não sei se percebeu, mas as trivialidades são esquecidas em nossas conversas". Ela deu de ombros.

"Não acho que vestibular seja uma trivialidade".

"Que seja, só responda minha pergunta". Ino riu.

"Provavelmente, Direito. E você?"

"Botânica". E seus olhos pareceram brilhar.

"Sério? Achei que seguiria a carreira de bailarina". Arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Já pensei nisso, mas acho que o balé vai ficar somente para atividade extracurricular".

De repente, o pedido de ambos chegou. Comeram em silêncio e calmamente. Até que Neji mirou as batatas fritas repletas de gordura que a loira comia. "Não sei como consegue comer isso..." Disse, não escondendo seu desagrado.

"O que? É só batata frita, oras". Ino franziu o cenho. E só então percebeu que ele só tomava um enorme copo de suco de laranja. "Não era você que estava morrendo de fome?"

"E estou. Mas aqui só tem sanduíches repletos de gordura".

"Ok, eu não sabia que você era _fresco_".

"Não sou fresco. Só me preocupo bastante com minha saúde. E tenho plena consciência do que essa porção de batatas, por exemplo, faria no meu estômago".

"Fresco". Insistiu, categórica.

"Humpft". Ele bufou, balançando a cabeça e terminando seu suco mais que rapidamente. Voltou a mirar as batas de Ino, percebendo que estavam acabando. Sorriu de leve, quando uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. "Já que já está terminando de devorar... _Isso_, você aceita ir a um lugar comigo?"

Ino levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

Mas assentiu.

-x-

Os dois caminhavam, descalços – Ino ainda com a meia-calça –, na beira da praia. A loira se divertia em pula cada vez que vinha uma pequena onda. Neji somente olhava o horizonte.

"Devia ter me avisado ontem que viríamos para cá... Eu teria trazido uma roupa melhor. Minha meia-calça vai estar completamente estragada mais tarde". Ela disse, com um leve ar risonho.

"Quem é o fresco, agora, Yamanaka?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, de braços cruzados, parando de andar. Ino somente balançou negativamente a cabeça e sentou-se.

"Por favor, Neji, Ino. Ino, ok?" Ino revirou os olhos e então deu um leve puxão na calça do rapaz. "Vem, senta".

"Essa é minha farda do colégio. Não vou enchê-la de areia..." ele murmurou.

"Essa é minha meia-calça, digo o mesmo quanto à areia. Mas agora já foi, então tem que ir também!"

Neji suspirou levemente, sentando-se. Não conseguia saber porquê, mas não conseguia negar um pedido sequer daquela garota.

-x-

"Muito bem, o que iremos fazer agora?" Ino perguntou, sorrindo, quando a noite caiu.

"Ainda tem algo para fazer? Nós lanchamos, viemos à praia, conversamos, vimos o pôr-do-sol... Falta algo?" O Hyuuga levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, talvez não. Mas... Só achei que o dia não podia acabar simplesmente assim... Nós podíamos... Hum..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Ir a um motel?"

"Hã?" Neji arregalou os olhos e Ino começou a rir compulsivamente. Ele não conseguiu evitar o rubor em suas bochechas. "Está... Está falando sério?"

"Eu estou só brincando". Ela falou, ainda rindo. "Não acredito que Hyuuga Neji seja tão ingênuo".

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos. "Você só me pegou de surpresa, Yamanaka".

Ino revirou os olhos, mas logo sorriu maliciosamente. "Então você nunca foi a um motel, Hyuuga?"

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha. "Não insinue que você já foi. Eu não irei acreditar. E desde quando virei 'Hyuuga'?"

"Bem, eu nunca pedi para ser 'Yamanaka'. É só uma vingancinha. Mas voltando ao assunto, nunca nem ficou a sós com uma mulher?" Aproximou-se.

"Estou aqui com você, não estou?" Cruzou os braços.

"Você sabe do que estou falando, Hyuuga". Aproximou-se mais.

"Sim, sei. Só não sei aonde quer chegar com isso, Yamanaka".

"A lugar nenhum. Aqui está ótimo". Aproximou seu rosto do dele, deixando-o a centímetros de distância. Os rostos de ambos coraram levemente.

"Está tentando me seduzir, Yamanaka?"

"Só estou deixando o passeio mais divertido, Hyuuga". Ela sorriu, segurando o queixo do rapaz e aproximando sua boca.

Num gesto rápido, Neji tirou a mão do queixo dela e a virou, invertendo as posições para que ficasse meio que por cima dela. Foi a vez dele de aproximar seu rosto do da garota, que estava bem corada. "Dança pra mim?"

Pergunta inocente para muitos, mas que assustou bastante a Yamanaka. "O que? Eu... dançar? Mas... Eu..." Ela balbuciou, atrapalhada.

Neji se afastou, sentando normalmente. "Dança?"

"Mas aqui? Agora?" Ino ainda estava bastante confusa, e atrapalhada.

"Agora. Mas não aqui. Vamos... Vamos para a escola?"

"Escola? Pirou, Neji? Está fechada há horas". Ela franziu o cenho.

"Eu sei. E, olha, voltei a ser 'Neji'".

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha. O garoto tinha enlouquecido, só podia. "Neji, você está bem?"

"Estou, Yamanaka. Somente quis atender ao seu pedido de deixar a noite mais divertida. E como você gosta de dançar, propus isso. Porém, o único lugar apropriado para você dançar é a escola. Sei que está fechada, mas também sei que não segurança alguma de noite". Ele disse se levantando.

Ino também suspirou, mas de alívio. Neji não estava louco, afinal. "Desculpe, é que... Bem, você me assustou".

"Achou que eu não sabia brincar?" Ele sorriu de canto e estendeu a mão para ela, para que se levantasse. Ino segurou a mão dele, sorrindo, e se levantou.

"Mas... A parte de eu dançar... É séria?"

"Sim. Aceitaria o meu pedido para que dances para mim, bela donzela Yamanaka?" Neji sorriu, se ajoelhando e aproximando a boca da mão, que ainda estava entre a sua, de Ino.

"Só se este honroso cavalheiro aceitar chamar-me pelo meu nome". Ela riu.

"Então que assim seja feito..." depositou um leve beijo na mão da garota. "... Ino."

-x-

"Hum, Ya... Ino, se não fosse pedir muito, poderia se apressar? Apesar da segurança ser medíocre, ainda existe um guarda fazendo ronda pelo colégio". Neji falou, bufando.

"Ai, não me apressa, é que esse muro é alto demais!"

"Eu diria que você é que é mole demais. E que precisa de um regime". Ele resmungou, enquanto a garota tentava se equilibrar nos ombros dele.

"Ei! Isso não deveria ser dito a uma garota, sabia? Você é que é um fracote! Seu...!"

"Ok, ok. Sabe que estou brincando, não sabe? Então, por Deus, suba logo nesse muro".

"Tá, tá. Acho que agora eu consegui e... AI!" Ino exclamou quando, de uma forma muito estranha, desceu, pelo outro lado, o muro.

"Está bem?" Neji perguntou, já ao lado de Ino.

"Estou sim, eu só... Ei, como chegou aqui tão rápido?"

"Não importa. Vamos para a sala de dança, certo?" Neji sorriu, começando a andar.

"Certo..."

-x-

O caminho até a sala fora um completo silêncio. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Ao chegarem, Ino foi direto ao banheiro, para trocar de roupa e Neji somente sentou-se no seu canto habitual, para observá-la.

A loira voltou quase pronta, faltando somente o coque no cabelo. Já estava começando a fazê-lo, quando Neji se levantou e segurou sua mão.

"Fica assim, com o cabelo solto". Ele pediu, a encarando. Ino encarou o chão e assentiu, soltando os longos cabelos loiros.

A Yamanaka encaminhou-se para o interruptor de luz, mas Neji novamente a interrompeu. "Se ligarmos a luz, vamos atrair atenção para cá".

"Mas..."

Neji encaminhou-se para as enormes janelas dali e as abriu. "A luz da lua faz o trabalho da iluminação".

Novamente Ino concordou e se encaminhou para o som da sala. "Música pode, né?" Ela riu, colocando o cd. Logo, a música calma e tão conhecida começou a tocar. Neji voltou a sentar-se.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ino iniciou a dança.

Neji não pôde evitar em sorrir. Apesar de serem os mesmo passos calmos, o mesmo movimento dos braços, as mesmas piruetas, os mesmos saltos, a mesma música, algo de novo embalava aquela dança.

Talvez fosse o brilho da lua, que iluminava de uma forma completamente bela aquela bailarina. Ou talvez fossem os longos cabelos loiros, que, soltos, de certa forma acompanhavam os movimentos da bailarina.

Ou, ainda, talvez fosse aquela situação, que por mais incomum e estranha que parecesse, era incrivelmente mágica.

E talvez... Fosse tudo isso.

Envolvido pela música e pela bailarina, Neji fechou os olhos. E percebeu que, mesmo de olhos fechados, ainda era capaz de vê-la ali, à luz da lua, dançando. Podia ser que ele sempre quisesse ter visto aquela cena desde que conhecera a bailarina.

No meio de uma pirueta, Ino abriu os olhos, antes fechados, e mirou Neji. Parou, ao notar os olhos fechados do Hyuuga. Lentamente, e fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, aproximou-se dele.

Abaixou-se devagar e ficou frente a frente com o rapaz. Sem ao menos pensar, Ino encostou seus lábios nos dele, assustando-o.

Neji arregalou os olhos e encarou Ino, que sorria, a sua frente. "Mas... O que..." balbuciou, confuso.

"Achei que queria me ver dançar, Neji". Disse, meio risonha, ainda bem próxima do rapaz.

"E não estou vendo?"

"Estava de olhos fechados".

"Sim, mas ainda a via dançar do mesmo modo". Ino franziu o cenho diante aquela resposta, mas depois sorriu.

A Yamanaka levantou-se e estendeu a mão. "Dança comigo?"

"O que? Não, não. Eu não sei dançar, acredite". Neji disse, balançando as mãos freneticamente, agradecendo a Deus por ele estar num canto mais escuro, impedindo que Ino visse o rubor e suas bochechas.

"Por favor". Ela segurou a mão dele e deu um leve puxão. "Você pediu para me ver dançar e eu dancei. Agora... Estou pedindo para dançar comigo". Passou sua mão pela bochecha do rapaz. "Dança?"

Devagar, Neji dirigiu suas mãos para cintura de Ino. E ela rodeou o pescoço do Hyuuga com seus braços. Calmamente, começaram a dançar. Não seguiam o ritmo da música. Só... Dançavam.

Por mais que não houvessem passos complicados, somente um pé para cá e outro para lá, era uma bela dança. Os dois se encaravam enquanto moviam-se de acordo com seus próprios ritmos.

Nenhum conseguia desviar o olhar. E quando, ao mesmo tempo, seus lábios começaram a se aproximar, ambos já sabiam que aquilo era inevitável e que, hora ou outra, aconteceria. Porém, não reclamaram, afinal, um achava que a boca do outro tinha um bom gosto.

-x-

"Vamos, Neji, vamos!" Ino pedia, lamuriosa, enquanto puxava a mão do Hyuuga.

"Porque você insiste tanto em ir nessa lanchonete, Ino?" Ele perguntou, o rosto demonstrando pura impaciência.

"Ora, eu já lhe disse. Hoje é nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro! Quero repetir tudo o que fizemos um mês atrás para dar sorte!" A Yamanaka respondeu, os olhos brilhando.

"Não são necessárias essas superstições para que esse namoro dure. Basta continuarmos nos amando ao nosso modo". Neji disse, dando de ombros e revirando os olhos.

"Eu poderia dizer que isso seria romântico, se você não estivesse com uma cara tão cética". E bufou, se afastando um pouco do namorado.

"Não vai ficar emburrada hoje, vai? Olha, por que não fazemos algo novo? Seria bem mais agradável". Neji sugeriu, sorrindo levemente.

"Pode ser. Mas posso ao menos saber por que você não quer que refaçamos o que fizemos naquele dia?"

Neji a encarou, sorrindo de canto. Tomou-lhe a boca, num rápido e profundo beijo. "Vamos, certo?" Disse, ainda sorrindo, levando uma contrariada Ino consigo.

Em sua mente, as lembranças daquele dia rodeavam a idéia de que não deveria ser repetido, para tornar-se imaculado, único. O dia em que a bailarina que dançava, enquanto ele observava, tornara-se sua.

**-X-**

**N/B.:** Mano, essa fanfic é linda! Aldebaran, é melhor que você goste dela u-u' E perdão pela demora çç' Mas é que essa beta ridícula foi muito lerda para terminar essa fanfic i.i' Ainda assim, está foda, e eu mato quem não mandar review u-u'

**N/A: **Nha, brigada Hee! Sem problemas xD. Mas enfim, fic que eu estou para dar pro Baran faz eras. Nem sei se conta como presente de aniversário o.o'. De qualquer forma, espero que goste! Era pra ser uma fic mais dramática, mas acabou saindo um fluffy... whatever XD.

Bem, Baran, sabes que te amo demais!

Kissus!

**Reviews?**


End file.
